Together Forever
by hungergamespeetakatniss
Summary: WHAT IF BEETEE BROUGHT ALL OF THE TRIBUTES BACK TO LIFE!
1. Rue, Rue, Rue

*This is my first fan fiction so be nice*

* * *

*Chapter 1*

A familiar whistle rang through the air as I quickly turned my head around. It was my good friend from the arena, Rue. " Rue! What- Who- How-" I spit out all at once. " Katniss, Calm Down. An elderly man, he said his name was Beetee, brought

everybody back! Isn't that wonderful!" Rue replied. I thought about Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, Foxface, Clove, and Thresh. Not to mention the 13 or so other tributes that died in the first Hunger Games. "Is it EVERYBODY or is it just the tributes from our Hunger Games?"

I asked curiously. " Its all the tributes from ours and some other people I don't know but I think that they are victors, my family doesn't have such a big TV to watch the Hunger Games every year, but I could be wrong. All different ages, too," replied Rue. " Come on,

let's go see Peeta!" I said. Rue agreed so we started off from the edge of the woods toward the Victor's Village. During the rebellion, everybody thought that the Capitol had completely bombed The Hob, where I live. But what nobody knew is that Beetee could rewind time and

make it so that The Hob wouldn't be bombed. He made it so and Peeta and I currently live together in the Victor's Village with my daughter Rosalee and my son Jacob (Everybody calls him Jake). When we got back, Rue was fully informed about Peeta and I but that's pretty

much it. "Hey everyone! Peeta, we have a visitor," I called out happily when I arrived at our house. "Who?" I heard Peeta call out. He was probably either busy baking some elaborate cake for his shop or a painting. " A very surprising one," I called back. Sure enough, he

emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of batter in his arms but when he saw Rue his mouth literally dropped open as he froze and dropped the bowl. Rue got a good laugh at his frozen face and I had to go over to him and shake him awake in order for him to respond. As soon

as Peeta was able to move again, words started POURING out of his mouth as Jake and Rosalee finally rushed in to greet me. "Who's this?" Jake asked curiously. "An old friend who I lost in the first games where I met your father," I replied. And then, of ALL POSSIBLE TIMES,

Beetee walked in with a TON of other tributes and old friends that all had died. I saw the tributes from both Hunger Games file into our house. "Its a good thing Peeta convinced me to let us have a huge living room because a small crowd was forming," I thought to myself as

more people came in. "Katniss, Rue probably explained the situation that I wonderfully created!" Beetee exclaimed cheerfully, proud of his work. Then I really started to really recognize the tributes. Cato still had the sinister look in his eyes that I had seen that day on top of

the cornucopia as he was fed to the mutts. Marvel, still as evil as ever, still stood there, knowing that I was the reason that he hadn't won, although I doubt he would've anyway. Clove had her black hair pulled back and she actually didn't remind me of that girl Thresh killed

and that girl who tried to chop me up into a million pieces. Thresh was there too, standing tall and silent. I saw Glimmer looking at me along with the still-sneaky-eyed Foxface. I saw Blight, Wiress, Boggs, Bonnie and Twill, Chaff, Gloss, Cashmere, Brutus, Woof, Cecelia, Darius,

Lavinia, Enobaria, Homes, Mags, Madge, basically everyone I know who has died. Then I see them making their way through the crowd... Prim and Finnick and...I don't dare believe my eyes...I must be going crazy again...I see my father.


	2. Unbelievable

**Thank you for all of the awesome reviews and honestly I never thought that all of my unpublished fanfictions were that good. So again, Thank You!**

*Chapter 2*

I stared for a long time at what was right in front of me. My father.

Not dead. It seemed too surreal for words. "No Katniss! Dad died in a

mine explosion when you were 11," I told myself silently. Nobody had

aged like at all. I ran up to him tearfully and gave him a giant hug.

Prim and Mother joined in too and Beetee was nice enough to escort

the other tributes back to a giant apartment complex across town

where the tributes would be staying while they were here. The only

people remaining in the living room were Peeta, Rosalee, my mother,

my father, and Jake. I sooo didn't know what say right then and luckily I didn't have to because Peeta cut in, with his perfect wording and all. "Jake, Rosalee. Your mother and I have

something that we would like to talk to you about," Peeta said.

"What Daddy?" Rosalee asked curiously. "Beetee built a machine that

brought back your auntie and your grandpa to us. You never knew

them because they had to go away for a while," Peeta replied. I really

owe Peeta right now for covering for me. The kids didn't look as

confused as I thought that they would be. I mean, I'm still getting

used to the idea myself. "Okay! Can you come play with us? We're

playing hide and seek but its boring with only two people," Jake

asked. "Sure! I'm pretty sure that Daddy can take a few minutes out

of his oh so busy schedule to play. Plus, you can get to know your

aunt and grandpa," I replied with a grin. Peeta really needs to get out

more. After his hijacking, he has never really healed. At least that's

what the doctors told me. They told me that he would still have

episodes but not as often. Yet, after his parents were killed, he NEVER

left the house. I think he asked Haymitch to go to the store once to

buy flour and he said for Peeta to get up off his butt and get it himself.

That was NOT a very good thing to say to someone who just started to

heal after the hijacking, of which made them think of you as a mutt.

Anyways, even if Haymitch was drunk, he still had no right to say

that. Well I guess he learned his lesson because when I got back from

hunting, Haymitch had a series of large bruises across his face when

he tried to push Peeta off of him. Of course, Peeta had thought that

Haymitch was a mutt at the time so you can't really blame him. Okay,

I have really gotten off topic now. "Mommy, can you tie my shoe?" I

heard Rosalee ask. "Sure!" And then I bent down and tied her little

shoe.

A few hours of playing around passed by quickly and it seemed like

only a few minutes. Peeta and I decided to go down to the place where

everyone was staying and see Rue, Finnick, Annie, and all the rest of

our friends. We had tucked the children in for the night and left them

with my mother and father. We stepped inside the building and headed

up the stairs. All of the doors looked the same though and, once, we

walked in on Cato and Clove. I think you know what they were

doing…. Hint hint. Yeah so after that disturbing sight, I think I might

have to wash out my eyes with burning soap to get that image out of

my mind. So we FINALLY found Rue's room and in it we saw little

flowers everywhere and we saw Rue and Prim sitting on the bed

laughing. "Awwwwwwww! How sweet! The two youngest people

here!" Peeta said after about ten seconds of awkward silence. " Yeah

we were each other's only company when we died. I mean, we both

ended up in heaven with Finnick and Mags and

Madge and everyone else," Prim said. "It was beautiful Katniss." I'm

sure it was. "Rue and I played around on the clouds and there were

even kittens and puppies! Imagine it. No fighting. No hurting. And best

of all, no killing," said Rue.

After about 3 or 4 hours just hanging out and catching up on what's been going on, Peeta and I walked back to the house. " So. What do you think about all this?" I asked him. "Okay I guess. I'm really happy to have my family back. How are you taking it? I mean, with your dad and all." Peeta replied. "Well I'm glad I have your shoulder to lean and cry on," I replied, trying to sound as attractive as possible. When we got in, Peeta and I started kissing, and then, of ALL times, Prim had to walk in.

"OH MY GOD! KATNISS!" Prim exclaimed. Peeta and I quickly grabbed our clothes and started dressing as fast as we could. After Prim screamed, she ran out of our house and Peeta and I ran after her. We ended up at the lake in the secluded area behind the Victor's Village. She ran around the other side of the lake heading toward an old, abandoned little house. Whenever she needed to get away, she always went there and hid. "Peeta! Stay there!" I shouted back at him from a few meters ahead. " Okay!" he replied. I started to run even faster and had almost caught up with her when something came tumbling softly and gracefully out of a tree. "Katniss. Prim really just needs some time to calm down," Rue said.


End file.
